Skirts and Ties
by ZombeeCat
Summary: Genderswap Destiel. After the death of her mother, Dina's sent to Lebanon's Christian Academy for Girls. She takes every chance she gets to buck authority and generally stir up trouble until one day she sees an odd blue-eyed girl staring at her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, darlings. This is my first stab at genderswap.. basically because I want more femslash in my life. Also , Dina is pronounced Dee-na or like Gina with a D. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Dina rolls her neck so her head lolls back and she's staring at the aging square ceiling tiles. Her long tawny ponytail brushes Charlie's desk behind her who promptly tugs it once and whispers, "Look alive, Winchester. She's on a war path today."

Smiling over shoulder, she checks back to see the teacher's still facing the blackboard writing while she drones on about religious influences on literature in the 19th century. Dina balances on the back two legs of her chair while trying to remember what's for lunch today. Burgers? God, she wouldn't be that lucky. Hopefully not tuna aga-

"Ms. Winchester." A clipped voice cuts into her thoughts. Dina quickly leans forward with an audible clank and sees she has the full attention of the class as well as one annoyed woman with a tight bun and no nonsense gray suit. Awesome.

"Ms. Naomi."

"That's Ms. Thatcher, Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dina says because she can't help it. "And I thought we were supposed to see you all as friends we could come to or whatever. I don't call my friends by their last names.. Naomi."

There's a heavy silence before Naomi clenches her jaw and points sharply at the door. "Out."

"Yeah, I'm going." Dina sighs and grabs her bag to throw over one shoulder. The class giggles nervously with that excitement that follows whenever someone's in trouble.

Dina takes a second to give Charlie a wink when she shakes her head up at her from her seat. As she turns back, Dina catches sight of a girl, few rows away, watching her steadily as she moves up her row. Her eyes have an intense dark focus with vibrant blue eyes that's distracting. She's someone Dina's never bothered to notice before. Not at the front with the eager beavers or the back with the slackers where she sits. Almost smack dab in the middle, blending in. She has dark almost black hair whacked short in a spiky pixie cut that leaves her neck bare to show off a string of pearls. Which is weird. Pearls?

Her eyes follow Dina which makes sense because most of the kids are watching her leave but with this one.. and then Dina almost falls on her ass when she trips over a backpack stuck out under a desk. Lucy's desk.

"Careful, Dina. Wouldn't wanna trip and fall into some girl's snatch."

"Bite me, Luce."

"Enough, Ms. Furr. Ms. Winchester, we're waiting." Thatcher holds the door open, pointedly.

Dina gives one last glance towards the middle of the class but the girl's head is bent down now and obscured by someone else. Then she's out the door and making the long walk to the Principal's Office.

She walks through the main office door and gets waved on by the secretary on the phone. Dina salutes with two fingers at her temple and keeps walking.

Principal Ellen Harvelle looks up from behind her desk. "Dina. Wish I could say it was a surprise."

She waits for her impromptu visitor to sit down and gestures with her hand to give it to her.

'"Nao- I mean Ms. Thatcher sent me. She got huffy for like seriously no reason."

"Look I know you've had it rough since your mama passed but missy, you're about outta breaks."

Dina clenches her jaw and slouches further into her chair.

The principal sighs and asks, "You heard from your father lately?"

"Not since Christmas."

He'd been a drunken mess then too. Which is why Dina was here, really. John Winchester could barely remember to feed himself let alone care for his adolescent children after his wife died in a sudden car crash over a year ago. So Dina was yanked out of public school and sent here to Lebanon's Christian Academy for Girls. Sam was sent to its sister school Eagle Heights' Christian Academy for Boys several blocks away. On campus living, education and meals provided.. like a freaking all inclusive vacation you couldn't come back from. Their father had said it was temporary.. for the best, but Dina was still bitter at her dad's weakness. They'd been hurting too but that didn't seem to matter.

"And your brother?"

"Sam's assimilating nicely." Dina's smile is tight. In truth, he seemed to find the classes interesting and it kinda irked her. Sam should be as pissed off at the injustice of their situation as she was. She hadn't seen him in a week. They were allowed out every other Saturday with a pass. Or if they were signed out by parents. Sometimes the schools organized joint events like dances or dinners but not often. After one of the Lebanon girls was discovered to be pregnant.. well it'd been a long time since the last dance after that

"Well it's not a prison, girl."

"So I should stop turning my bed on its side and doing chin ups?"

"Funny. You know, we're here to help if you'd let us."

"Thanks, Ma'am. 'Ppreciate it," Dina says, obligatorily but looks towards the door.

"Well, alright. Get outta here. And try not to tick off Thatcher again. That woman's wound tighter than-"

"Her bun?"

Ms. Harvelle twists her lips. "Don't help me."

"No, Ma'am."

The next day when Dina takes her seat, she spends a few seconds finding the cute little thing from yesterday. She was in the middle again in what looked like exactly the same seat, nose buried in a book. It wasn't their English text book or a bible. Squinting, she sees its Great Expectations. Her messy spikes were pinned back above on ear by a blue barrette. The only makeup she seemed to wear was black eyeliner softly framing those crazy blue eyes of hers that almost matched the little hair clip and studs in her ears. She wore pearls which didn't seem to go with the white button up blouse but looked oddly nice with the short hair ending below her ears and exposing so much of her neck..

Dina jumps when Charlie pops up over her shoulder. "Plannin' on taking another early exit, today?"

Eyes still on the girl, she says, "Anything's possible."

Ms Thatcher comes through the door and briskly assigns independent study before sitting behind her desk and holding her temples like she has a headache.

Dina pulls out a copy of The Hunger Games because it'll be a cold day in hell when she willingly reads a text book in class. She looks back to see Charlie already has out The Hobbit. Again.

When she turns back and catches little miss blue eyes staring at her, the girl quickly looks back to her book and slumps a bit in her seat.

Hmm.

Dina spends a few more minutes not reading a word before shifting her gaze to the right. Again she darts her eyes back to Dickens and keeps them there this time. Dina knows because she waits for her to turn her way again. It doesn't happen. For several minutes she makes every appearance of being engrossed in reading but then starts nibbling on a thumb nail. Dina smirks when she realizes it's been a while since she's turned a page.

When the bell rings, she grabs her books and little thigh length trenchcoat off the back of her chair and makes a beeline for the door without stopping to put it on. Dina's able to see for the first time that she's in a plaid gray skirt to her knees with white tights underneath and kitten heel black Mary Janes. Dear God, where had this girl been hiding?

When Charlie walks past her towards the door, Dina grabs her arm to hold her back.

"What's up, Winchester?"

"Hey, who's that?"

Charlie frowns and turns towards the door but she was already gone.

"Who's who?"

"The chick who sits a few rows over.. there? Kinda pixie cut with big blue eyes?"

"Oh. That's just Cas."

"Cas.." Dina tries it out. "Short for..?"

"Castiel."

"You're shitting me. Poor girl."

"Nope and I think maybe you should leave that one alone."

"Why? She could be the one. Make an honest woman outta me."

"Or you'll leave her in your trail of weepy school girls like the others."

Dina rolls her eyes.

"Besides she's kinda.. different. I don't know much about her, she's in Dory's dorm but I don't think she's gonna be your type."

"Maybe I can make her my type," Dean smiles with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Charlie pats her on the cheek. "Yeah, good luck with that. Meetcha later for movies?"

"Yeah.. and hey when did it become 'Dory'? You and Dorothy becomin' a thing?

Charlie just shrugs, smiling big.

"Ugh well if I have to sit through you two being disgustingly lovey dovey all over each other then I'm pickin' Star Wars."

"A girl cannot live on A New Hope alone, ya know," she says before adding, "but Empire Strikes Back is on the table."

Dina shoves her hands in her jean pockets, casually surveying the halls of rushing adolescents on their way to the lunchroom. Heading that way and about to give up, she finally spots her. Outside in the courtyard, she's sitting on a stone bench with her fingers twisted in the pearls with her eyes shut tight. Her dark head's bent and brow furrowed in concentration.

Huh.

After a second, Dina approaches and sees her lips are moving silent and stead. Suddenly, this felt really awkward but she wanted to see her. Maybe talk to her if she'd stay still long enough. Dina sits at the other end of the bench only a foot away putting her palms down by her sides. While she waits, she focuses on getting a good look up close. Inky locks hang a little over her closed eyes. Smooth pale perfect skin and a sweet pink bowed mouth making breathy half-words. Dina's eyes trace her round cheek up to the shell of her ear with the little blue stone studs.

After another minute, she gasps and almost scoots off the bench when she sees her. Dina grabs her wrist to keep her from falling but her books tumble to the ground behind her.

"You ok there, Sugar?" Dina smirks with satisfaction at how much she affected her and hasn't bothered to let go but instead rubs a thumb over her pulse point.

"I …" she looks down at her wrist then back at Dina. "I'm fine. You just surprised me." When she slowly pulls her arm back, Dina lets her go. "Now, if you don't mind.." She closes her eyes and resolutely bows her head again. Her voice was lower than she expected but kinda sexy. Throaty. It made Dina wonder how it'd sound panting her name.

"And what are you praying so hard about, Cas?"

She opens her eyes at the use of her name but doesn't turn towards her. Dina scoots closer so her jean leg is almost touching her skirt.

"Impure thoughts?"

"What? No!" She crosses her arms looking flustered as she darts a prissy look at Dina before staring ahead again.

"It's okay. I saw you lookin'. I like lookin' at you too."

"Um…" Cas worries her bottom lip for a moment before bending to grab her books, her skirt twirling around her. Then she just strides away without another word or a backwards glance.

Dina lets out a disbelieving little laugh at Cas' abrupt departure. That usually didn't happen. Maybe she'd read her wrong.. and that'd be a real pity she thinks while watching the way her hips sway in that ridiculous plaid skirt. Dina thanked whatever God there might be that the school didn't enforce some kind of uniform. Give her jeans, converse and a tshirt any day but seeing the tempting sight Cas made.. she had to admit it had its merits.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know if you're into reading more, my dears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The way I imagine Cas acting right now is Season 5 Castiel in the brothel Dean dragged him to. Nervous, wide-eyed. Just so that might help you when trying to fit my version of Cas in with what you know and love.**

* * *

Dina's thoughts keep straying to Cas through the next two classes. She's twisting a finger idly in the ponytail over her shoulder and slumped with her chin in her hand in the last class of the day when she walks through the door.. like a daydream come to life. She sits up straighter and throws her ponytail over her shoulder, following her with her eyes as she takes a seat towards the middle. Holy crap, they shared two classes! Trig immediately got 80% less boring.

Cas settles into her seat, taking out her text book from a gray messenger bag and places a pencil exactly in the middle of the desk. She looks up exactly at where Dina is and seems startled to notice her already looking at her. Before Dina can wave, the teacher comes in telling them to pull out their books and turn to page 234. When she looks back, Cas is staring at a page like her life depends on it.

The hour goes quickly after Dina decides to make one more stab at striking up a conversation with the odd little pixie two rows over. When there's two minutes left, she pulls out her hair tie and collects her hair with her fingers to redo it, sweeping her bangs to either side of her face. When a quick glance confirming Cas is studiously writing something in her notebook, she runs her tube of clear lipgloss over her lips and rubs them together. She didn't wear makeup so this was as good as it was going to get. Just as she shoves it back in her pocket, the bell rings.

Once all the students file out, Dina catches up to Cas and the soft clicks of her Mary Janes.

"Hey! We have that class together too."

Cas turns her way and actually looks like she's- yep she rolls her eyes. "We do."

Well at least she wasn't all nervous or bolting.. yet.

"So I'm Dina."

"I know."

"You know, huh?" Dina walks a few steps past when Cas stops at a locker suddenly. She turns and leans a shoulder on the locker next to hers, smiling when she pointedly doesn't look at her. "What else you know about me?"

She's silent, placing her math text next to two smaller text books and pushing them all the way to the back so they line up by height. Still taking out pencils one at a time, she says evenly, "I know you are frequently in trouble, have a problem with authority, and are.. promiscuous."

"Ouch."

Yeah all those things were true but she hadn't given a fuck about it before. Having Cas list the last one kinda bothered her now.

She works to keep the smirk on her face. "Promiscuous is such a long word. I prefer friendly."

Cas closes her locker and looks her full in the face for the first time without fidgeting. "You seem to have a variety of friends."

Dina raises an eyebrow at that. "Why do my past.. friends bother you?"

That gets Cas moving again. "They don't," she says, shifting her bag on her hip as she walks back into the dwindling traffic of the hallway.

"Uh huh. And look at you being all judgey. Judge not or I'm gonna judge you too."

"I don't believe you quoted that correctly."

"At least I put myself out there and get in the game. You seem happy to sit on the sidelines and-"

"Are those sports references?" Cas asks confused but not slowing as she walks.

Dina huffs. "Can you stop a minute? You're always running off."

Cas reluctantly stops but shifts in place a little.

"Thanks."

"I need to get to my dorm and change. I'm singing in the choir tonight at service."

"Singing in the- Of course you do." Dina shakes her head, smiling. She would find the one devote little choir girl to get hung up on.

"I don't understand what you find amusing about that," she lifts her chin.

"Nothing, it's just.. you really buy into all this huh? Praying. Singing. No wonder you freak out when a girl tries to talk to you. You need to loosen up. I won't bite."

Cas' spine seems to straighten for a second and she leans just a little closer. "Please don't make assumptions about me. Just because you suddenly-" She stutters over the next part for a second before finally finishing, " I'm not afraid of you." She says still looking unsure.

Dina blinks. "Well good," she says, trying to look non-threatening.

Cas' head tilts as she frowns and it kinda makes her look like a confused kitten. Dina is pretty sure she's smiling again but presses her lips hard to try and tamper it down.

"I.. I have to go now. Please don't follow me." She abruptly turns and walks towards an exit, pushing the door that leads outside.

All the happy butterflies that had been doing excited mid-air twirls in her stomach suddenly drop dead. Dina's smile falls as the door closes behind her. That was the second time this girl walked away from her. And this time she explicitly told her to leave her alone. Pretty much. Well fine. She'd struck out but there were plenty of girly fish in this pond that wouldn't brush her off. Cas was nothing special.

At service that night, her head nods like usual but when the choir of twenty odd girls stands up to sing some hymens, Dina can't quite help searching her out. She can't hear her so far away, but she watches her lips move with the words and when she feels the corner of her mouth pull up she shakes her head in annoyance.

For the next week, Dina is determined to pretend she'd never noticed Cas ever existed. She doesn't let her eyes wander to her right during class and engages Charlie in conversation whenever she's sitting idly before the bell. If Cas looks her way, she doesn't know and resolves not to care. She lets her completely fall off her radar.. until lunch on Friday.

Her, Charlie and Dorothy are eating in the cafeteria and talking about nothing. Well Charlie might be talking about some spiffy new software update but she zoned out several minutes back. Feet crossed in the chair across from her, Dina drums on the table with two fingers absently until she stops when she sees her. Standing in line maybe twenty feet away, Cas balances a tray in one hand as she takes back her student ID card in the other, stuffing it into a pocket of the bag draped across one hip.

Dammit. She really was cute. Today it was a solid baby blue skirt to her knees with some little design at the bottom, another white button up shirt and white stockings. Jesus, she even had a matching light blue headband in her short hair.

Cas turns with her food then freezes when she sees her. Dina hadn't really intended on being caught but now that she's looking her way.. it's like she can't stop. They probably just stay like that for a good minute. Staring across the lunchroom like some dumb romance movie cliché. Dina actually feels a blush coming on. Which is ridiculous, really. She's been tongue deep in a girl's naughty bits and not felt this odd mix of nervous energy and excitement. Especially for someone who didn't even seem into her. She should look away. Charlie is asking something but god knew what because she's too entranced by the way Cas is tentatively starting to smile at her. It's a pretty smile too.

Then someone brushes by Cas and it makes her drop the tray before she can right it.

"Wow, Cas. Clumsy much?" Vicky asks, flipping ebony braids over her shoulder. She continues walking to table of giggling girls.

Dina is out of her seat and on her knees across from her before she knows it. She grabs a wad of napkins from a nearby table and dabs at a puddle of split milk while Cas scrambles to pick up the stray bits of dismantled sandwich with shaky hands. She doesn't look up but even through her hair, Dina can see her cheeks are flaming.

"Hey." Dina touches her hand white-knuckling the tray as Cas just stares down. "You ok?"

She barely nods.

"Here lemme get you-"

Dina was about to say another sandwich but Cas quickly picks up the tray of ruined food and walks towards the exit. She dumps the contents in the trash and leaves her tray.

She does hesitate a moment at the door but ultimately steps out with only a quick pained look over her shoulder.

Dina frowns, sitting back on her legs watching her go.

"While you're down there..." Lucy sneers as she walks by towards the same table Vicky's now at.

"I'd rather be eaten by rabid dogs, Lucifer."

"Don't call me that" she grounds out as Dina dusts off her hands on her jeans. The minions at her table pointedly look away so she doesn't see them smirking.

When Dina slips back into her seat next to Charlie, Dorothy raises an eyebrow and asks, "Have an adventure?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"You leaped up like a white knight or something." Charlie pokes her in the ribs, laughing. "Are you mooning over Cas?"

"Nah, just being polite. Which is more than I can say for her." Dina folds her arms under her breasts as she leans back in her seat.

"That's just the way that kid is," Dorothy says. "Shy, kinda weird, super quiet. I mean nice if you can get a word outta her but usually we just trade waves in passing."

"Aw." Charlie sticks out her bottom lip in sympathy.

"You know if she looks on our side of the fence for action?" Dina asks casually while sipping her diet coke.

"Ha. I don't think she looks for action at all. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she has midnight orgies up in her room.."

And Jesus Fuck, that was a thought. Dina swallows hard and the carbonation burns her throat.

"..But I've never seen her look at someone like you guys just were. I mean for her that was probably like second base," she snorts, stealing one of Charlie's fries.

Charlie nods solemnly. "Seriously. There were practically birds chirping around your heads."

Dina clears her throat. "Well whatever. It's don't even like her anyway. She's too weird. And rude. And judgmental. And-" She sees both girls give her skeptical looks until she groans and slumps. "Sonofabitch, I don't wanna like her."

The rest of lunch is pretty tame and Dina tries to hang onto the annoyance over being ditched yet again by this chick but instead remembers the little smile she'd started to give. Ugh, she would refuse to "moon" over this girl, dammit! Absolutely no mooning she yells at herself.

The next day in Thatcher's class, Dina holds out as long as she can before she glances to the right. Cas is already watching her and it makes her heartbeat pick up. After only a second, she gives one of those small little smiles and Dina doesn't hesitate to return it.

The stupid butterflies are back. Doing new complicated fluttery routines in her stomach.

"What do you think, Ms. Winchester?"

She doesn't hear it right away. Too caught up in watching Cas worry her lip anxiously now.

"Ms. Winchester?"

Cas' eyes are huge, darting to the front of the class then back to her. Dina's eyebrows bunch trying to figure out what's wrong as she gives a little nod in that direction and with the third "Ms. Winchester?!" Dina straightens in her seat to face one pissed off English teacher.

"Oh. Um.. 1857?"

"Excuse me?" Thatcher asks.

"The answer. Am I close?"

"I asked what are the seven virtues."

"Nailed it."

"Out," she points at the door with a clenched jaw.

Dina grabs her bag and gives a blushing Cas a quick wink as she leaves the class. She gets halfway to the principal's office when a soft, "Dina" comes from behind her.

She stops and turns back to see Cas twisting her fingers in her skirt at her side.

"Hey." Dina smiles surprised and walks the few feet to be in front of her. "Whatcha doin' out here? Stage a jailbreak?"

"I said I needed to use the restroom."

Dina drops her bag and steps a little closer. "And did you got to the restroom?"

Cas shakes her head gravelly. "I'm being disobedient."

And fuck if that didn't make her girly parts quiver.

"What a bad girl." Dina teases and takes another step forward. Cas takes a step back and bumps into the lockers behind her. She lowers her eyes and smiles kinda nervous at her hands.

"I just- I just wanted to apologize for before and um thank you.. also for before."

Dina watches her shift her weight. "You're kinda weird, ya know that."

"I've been told so," her smile falls, eyes still downcast.

Dina makes her lift her head with two fingers under her chin. When their eyes finally meet from only a few inches away she says, "It's okay, I'm starting to like weird."

Her cheeks get a little pink and Dina moves a hand to put a dark spiky chunk of hair behind her ear.

"I.. um.. should get back," Cas says but doesn't move.

Dina should get going too but can't quite make herself turn away. Not when Cas followed her out here and they're alone. On impulse, she decides to cut through the flirty looks for a minute and get the big question out of the way. Even if she was already pretty sure..

"Do you like girls?"

"Pardon?!" The girl practically chokes on the word.

"Girls. Ya know.. Soft." Dina traces her cheek with a finger tip. "Sweet. As far as the eye can see." She looks around the empty hall. "Well not now but generally."

Cas opens her mouth then closes it then opens it again to say, "we are at a Christian school."

Well that wasn't exactly an answer.

"Yeah.. an all girls Christian school," Dina points out matter-of-factly. "Most are a little gay outta necessity."

"That's.. a sin."

Dina narrows her eyes. She hated that shit but the way this girl was watching Dina's mouth so close to hers and licking her lips didn't match up. Moving to cage her against the locker, an arm on either side of her head, Dina asks, "So that's a no?"

She doesn't answer just presses her lips hard.

"You're a good little Christian girl at a good little Christian school?" Dina glances down at her fingers bunched in her skirt. "You don't think about someone pulling up your skirt, playing with the top of those cute stockings. Teasing.. waiting for you to ask nicely for more?"

"Stop it," Cas says a little breathily.

Dina smirks, covering her fist at her side with her own hand. She gasps when Dina slowly uses her own grip to slide her skirt so the hem creeps up from her knees. They both watch their hands move. When the tops of the stockings show and creamy upper thigh is visible, Dina takes a little quick breath herself. She'd assumed they'd be full stockings up to her waist. Shit if that wasn't the sexiest goddamn thing..

"Please.."

Dina flicks her eyes up to see Cas looking flush with arousal and scared. Immediately, she releases her and Cas breathes out a shallow breath. Dina's own mouth is a little dry so she picks up her bag for something to do. When she turns back, Cas is meticulously fixing her skirt.

"See ya around, Cas."

Dina walks to the office feeling that much better that she was the one to walk away this time.. even if she was hot all over at that little glimpse of thigh. It was practically chaste compared to the girls she was used to.. they hadn't even kissed but damn if that last little "Please" hadn't almost made her moan. Fuck, this girl was going to be the death of her.

Principal Harvelle was particularly annoyed to see her again so soon so Dina had been sentenced to several of the crappy jobs no one ever wanted to do unless punished. Banging chalkboard erasers, washing blackboards, sorting through clothes to donate for charity, and whatever other busy work the office ladies could think up. It was dull. Brainless. So her brain was free to wander to happier thoughts. By the end of the day she was a bundle of frustration.

She's twenty minutes into sorting "appropriate" children's books for the younger classes when the last bell finally rings.

"Hallelujah!" she shouts to the empty room.

Dina makes her way through the sea of rushing girls to her dorm. As soon as she hits her room, she immediately grabs clothes, a towel, and her bathroom kit and heads to the end of the hall. After washing away the layer of chalk dust, Dina sits crosslegged on her bed and combs out her long hair.

She opens the drawer on her small bedside table to check her phone. They weren't allowed to carry them during class hours, something she'd ignored before having it confiscated twice. There's a blinking envelope indicating a waiting message.

Flipping it open she sees its Sam.

_Hey. Hangin in there?_

As she fights with a knot in the back of her head, she punches out a reply.

_Surviving. U?_

A few minutes later there's a chime.

_Always. Hey so that girl Jess. She's in ur dorm, right?_

Dina rolls her eyes at the phone. Apparently the prestigious Eagle Heights didn't provide everything.

_Blonde?_

_Yeah. We kinda talked at that dinner thing last month._

Dina smirks.

_U wanting her to kinda talk to u next dinner too?_

_Yeah kinda. =) Give her my number?_

_It's just creepy being my bro's wingman, Sam._

_I'd return the favor but I don't think u need any help._

Ha. Right now she could use some help. She didn't know what was going on with Cas and her. One minute it was flirty smiles and soulful staring.. then she was running off like Cinderella about to lose her pumpkin ride.

Sighing, she texts back one last time.

_K. I'll track her down and give her the msg. Nite!_

_Thx Dina! Best wing girl ever!_

She opens her math textbook and her spiral notepad. After only twenty minutes, she tosses them to the end of her bed and throws herself back into the pillows. Folding her hands behind her head, Dina looks around her small room. They were each given their own but it felt like a fucking cubicle. Only about enough room for a twin bed, a closet and whatever furniture they'd wanted to bring along and were able to make fit. She had a small dresser and bedside table. There was barely enough room to walk around in. How long was their dad gonna be broken? She missed her old room.. old house.. old life. At home, she'd had a window at least. This felt like a hole. A cell. No matter how many old rock posters she plasters over every inch of bare beige wall, it was a box that felt like it was closing in.

Dina flips over onto her stomach. For a minute, she lets her mind stray to a memory of her mom coming to sit on her bed next to her. She'd been upset over some shit these asshole guys at school had said after she'd been caught kissing her first girlfriend. She was crying and her mother was smoothing her hair and telling her everything was going to be okay.

Growling into the pillow, Dina rolls back onto her back and rubs at her eyes angrily. Fuck that. She's not going to spend another night lost down that road.

She props an arm behind her head and stares at the ceiling but not seeing it. Instead she tried to figure out the dark-haired girl in the knee-length skirts. Respectable despite being a major turn on. Today at the lockers had been.. something. Maybe she was freaking because of the religion thing. Did Dina really want to deal with someone who felt guilty for wanting her? To be honest, she didn't know or really care if there was a God. Her mom had believed it whole-heartedly and so her dad did too. She kinda got the suspicion it was mainly for her mom. Maybe that's why she ended up here. Her dad's twisted way of trying to provide guidance like their mom would have wanted. Or just because he was too drunk to pay attention to them.

She shakes her head angrily and makes herself focus back on Cas. Cas with her sweet, shy smile. Pink lips. And that flash of thigh. The tops of her stockings hadn't been lacy or anything overtly sexy.. but just the fact that they ended mid-thigh made her bite her lip remembering. So innocent looking. White for godsakes.

Dina slides her hand down her chest, over her stomach and into her underwear, imagining it all again.

This time when Cas said "Please" it was accompanied by her name. Said in her alto voice.. flushed cheeks..

Dina moves her index finger in slow wet circles while she thinks about Cas worrying her lip like she'd seen her do so often. Were those pink lips covered in lipstick or a fruity lipgloss? What would she taste like? Peaches? Strawberries? No maybe cherries. Mmm.

She rubs herself faster, fingers working her closer as she squeezes her eyes tight getting caught up thinking about dragging her fingers up. Starting at her knee, she'd lightly scratch up her thigh then follow the top of that stocking to between her legs. As she pushed aside her underwear, Cas would fist her hand in Dina's hair just like she had her skirt. Fuck, she could almost hear her desperate little noises.. sometimes her own name.

"Cas.." she pants rocking her hips against her hand. Then she bunches the sheet in her other hand and pushes over the edge.

When she comes down, Dina opens her eyes lethargically wondering how she'd let this girl get under her skin so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi lovelys. I'm usually updating this every Tuesday/Wednesday-ish depending on when my other fic gets out. Thanks for any feedback. It's my first fem/genderswap so I don't really know how I'm doing half the time. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day is a Saturday and Dina gets to sleep into almost 11. It's the one and only day she gets to without a service or early morning class to drag her ass outta bed for. She wakes up to an annoying buzzing. Rolling over, she slaps at the alarm clock for half a minute until the sleepy fog clears enough so she realizes it's her phone. After yanking open the bedside table drawer, she grabs it and lies back on her back to see a missed call from Charlie. A few seconds later she gets a text from her saying to meet up later at Dory's room for movie night if she was interested. She promised cheetos, chocolate, and minimal PDA. She types back "Awesome" and scrolls through to see another text from Sam.

_Give it to her yet? _

"Geez, Sam. Eager much?" Dina mumbles to herself.

Groaning, she stretches and commits to getting up. With a quick rinse off in the shower to wake her up, she throws on a faded Joan Jett shirt and rolls the bottoms of her hip hugger jeans once so they didn't hang over her laced boots. She fights to get all her hair in a smooth ponytail and leaves her room on a mission.

Asking around for a few minutes, she finds which floor Jess is on and knocks on her door with a piece of paper between two fingers.

The girl she'd been pretty sure was Jess before, opens the door looking surprised to see her.

"Hey."

"Um hey.. so look you know my brother?"

"Sam?" She immediately smiles and Jesus if this didn't suddenly feel like passing notes in 6th grade.

"Yeah.. he wanted me to give you his number and-"

"Cool." Jess says quickly, snaps up the paper before Dina has to make this anymore awkward.

"Alright, cool." She steps back to leave.

"Thanks.. Dina, right?"

"Yep. Well, later.."

Jess closes the door as Dina turns away.

Geez, that had been fun. She hoped Sam and this chick hit it off because this was never happening again. Dina typed out a quick text to Sam on her way down the stairs.

_Goldilocks has the porridge_.

After a minute, Sam texts back _huh?_

Sighing, Dina types _Jess has ur num_.

He doesn't respond until she's almost to the cafeteria.

_I know! We're txting. Thx wing girl!_

With a quick survey, she confirms Charlie is holed up with Dorothy somewhere and just grabs a bag of chips, a sandwich and a diet coke, then heads back towards her dorm. She almost trips when she sees Cas, sitting on a stone bench out by the wrought iron gate. She stares at her for another minute, debating. Cas has on her beige thigh-length trenchcoat with her legs crossed at the ankle like she's going somewhere. Waiting. It's not their Saturday allowed out so someone must be picking her up. She should just leave her alone. She was waiting for family and she didn't need a confrontation with Dina to make her all freaked out right before that.

Dina walks on towards her dorm without looking back. After about six steps, she promptly turns and heads back her way.

"Hey," Dina says when she's standing in front of her.

Cas sedately looks up. Not startled or nervous. She seems almost indifferent.. off or something.

"Hello, Dina."

"So… sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have come on so strong."

Cas maintains eye contact and it's a little unnerving after hardly ever getting her to look up since she'd known her.

"I accept your apology."

Dina nods and Cas looks away towards the gate.

After shifting her weight, Dina asks, "You want some company?"

Without turning back, Cas says, "Yes, please."

Dina straddles the bench and puts down her drink and food in front of her. Popping the top of her diet coke can, she takes a sip and asks, "So who are we waitin' for?"

Turning back, Cas answers, "My father."

"Yeah? He comin' to take you home or-"

"I don't believe he's coming at all." By her curt tone, it was obvious this was exactly what was wrong.

"You been waitin' long?" Dina tries to ask as gently as possible.

Cas doesn't answer but bows her head so her dark hair is partially obscuring her face. Dina watches her fidget with her fingernails.

"Well here. Have lunch with me while you wait."

"I didn't bring-"

"My lunch, dork."

Cas watches her tear the Cuban in half and hold it out in offering. After frowning at it a second, she slowly takes it and twitches her lips up in something close to a smile.

"Thank you."

She takes a petite bite that is nothing like Dina's and checks back at the gate. Wrinkling her nose, Cas takes off the top piece of bread and starts picking off the two pickles.

"You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?"

Cas raises an eyebrow. "Do you like them?"

"Course. Give 'em here." Dina opens her sandwich and Cas places them between on either side of Dina's one pickle. She takes a few seconds to push them a little farther apart with a finger so they're more equally distanced.

Looking up after a moment, she blushes and takes back her hand quickly. "Sorry."

Dina tilts her head and smiles. "Don't be. I'm sure it'll taste extra yummy now."

Cas looks grateful and a little less tense as she takes another small bite.

After swallowing hers, Dina casually asks, "So is that like a hangup you have?" Cas frowns like she's considering her words while Dean continues. "You have to have things a certain way?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"It's cool. Really. I just.. wanna know more about you."

"I'm not going to be very interesting to you," she says making eye contact.

"You already are." Dina says, taking care to say it as a simple statement and not like a come on. Like it was no big deal.

She can feel Cas still frowning at her so Dina says, "Here" and holds out her soda. It's a peace offering and kind of a test. Something simple but just that little bit intimate, to share a drink.

She almost thinks Cas might not take it.. with the way she keeps worrying her lip at the can. Then she reaches out and takes a single swallow before handing it back. It's ridiculous that she gets a little thrill just from that. Glancing down covertly to the faint pink lip print left behind, Dina presses her lips to it for a sip. Fuck, she really was getting pathetic.

"So if your old man doesn't show up.. would you maybe wanna see a movie tonight?"

Cas raises her eyebrows and widens her big blue eyes all at once so Dina quickly adds, "Charlie and Dory-I mean Dorothy would be there too. We get together and um you know.. hang out."

Cas looks down at her short rounded fingernails, picking at a cuticle.

"And if you wanted to hang out too.. we could hang out together.. all of us.."

Jesus God, someone shut her up. Just as she starts to say, "Neverm-" Cas blurts out "Okay."

Dina sits up straighter. "Really?"

She spends a second smoothing her skirt from where it peeks out under her coat. Taking a deep breath she says, "That sounds very nice."

"Cool. Yeah.. awesome."

"I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind."

"Oh, uh sure." Dina hops up and gathers up the trash. "But you are comin' tonight? Dorothy's in your dorm, we're doing it at her room."

"I'll wait in our common room downstairs."

"Around 7?"

Cas nods. "Thank you for sharing your lunch."

Dina gives her a wink. "Thanks for the pickles." She turns and walks towards a trashcan. After tossing her garbage in, she glances over her shoulder to see Cas staring at the gate again. She felt kinda bad just leaving her here alone, waiting. What kind of home life did she have? She only said her father was supposed to be picking her up. Was her mom not in the picture? Divorced? And the jerk was making her wait all day. Maybe it was a onetime thing.. but the way she seemed caught up in her own thoughts made Dina think this wasn't the first time. Bastard. Maybe they could bond over their daddy issues, she thought cynically.

Dina goes back to her room and just waits for the next 6 hours to go by. She sits on her bed. Takes out a book. Reads the same paragraph 22 times, then tosses it on the bedstand. Checks her phone. No new messages. Sam must be doing well with Goldilocks.

She decides to take yet another shower and shaves her legs and underarms even though she only did it a day ago. Then she combs out her hair and spends an hour considering different things to do to it before putting it up in a ponytail and sweeping her bangs to the sides of her face like always. Another agonizing hour later, Dina's in fitted grey sweatpants with a green camisole that kinda matches her eyes if ya squint. It manages to show off her B cups without looking slutty. Figure forming but not in your face cleavage. She doesn't wanna scare her off but this was the first time Cas will see her in something other than a tshirt. She pulls and tugs at the camisole, feeling stupidly self-conscious in a way she never is. Shit, this was dumb. It's just movies. With other people. And she'd spent over an hour picking out pajamas like a crazy person.

The next few hours go by achingly slow until it's finally about a quarter till 7. She blots on a light pink lipstick for about the 5th time in her life, tightens her ponytail and locks the door behind her.

When Dina steps in the common room, 5 minutes later, she takes a second to see if Cas is down there yet. A few girls play some card game on a table, one's flipping through a magazine, another thumbing over her phone screen.. shit, maybe her dad showed after all.. then she sees her curled up in a big chair in the corner with a pillow on her lap and nose buried in another book.

As Dina approaches, she takes in her long sleeve black shirt and notices her black pajama pants have happy cartoon bumble bees on them. She kept the pearls on but Dina's starting to just see them as a part of her, instead of odd.

Cas glances up, gives her a quick once over and immediately looks weary as if she's reverted back to her nervous self. Fuck, maybe she shoulda just worn a tshirt.

"Hey, you ok?" Dina asks when she's right in front of her.

"Yes.. and you?" she asks, distractedly.

"Glad that you're here."

"Yes, well.. I've um been thinking.." She absently stretches her sleeves over her hands. "Your friends don't know me.. and I would be intruding.. and-"

Dina sits up on the arm of the chair as she cuts off her sentence and starts biting her lip in that way that gets Dina's attention every time.

"First, they'll get to know you if you come. Second, you're not intruding because I invited you. And third-"

Cupping her face, Dina makes her look up. "Third, I'd really like it if you came." She lets her go a second later so she doesn't get anymore skiddish and says, "It's just movies and new friends. No biggie."

Cas presses her lips and darts her eyes upwards again. "I know you don't understand this.. but for me that is a very big biggie."

Dina snorts at her words but sobers when she sees Cas' completely serious face.

"What's a matter?"

"I'm sure you've noticed, I am.. I don't… I'm not very good with people."

Dina nudges her shoulder gently with an elbow. "Well who are you good with?"

"Cats." Cas says matter-of-factly. "I'm very good with cats. My dad let me keep one for a while when I was.. home." She bows her head again like she wasn't expecting the end of her own sentence.

Sighing with a little exasperation, Dina says, "Cas, you can't be a teenage cat lady." That makes her smile sheepishly and gives Dina hope. "I think this would be good for you. Try new things."

Cas glances down at her book in her hands, considering. Dina hops up and stands in front of her. "C'mon. Don't be the crazy cat lady for one night. I promise I'll be on my best behavior and if you don't like it, you can lock yourself away in your room and read all night."

On impulse, DIna holds out her hand in encouragement. She just looks at it with her hands clutching the pillow in her lap but Dina keeps it extended, even though it's approaching an awkward amount of time. Finally, Cas places her hand in Dina's and picks up her book in the other. She leaves the pillow in the chair behind her.

The cotton of her sleeve is pressed between their palms from her stretching it over her fingertips. Cas gives her a quick weary smile and Dina returns it then tugs her along until she's walking beside her. She keeps her hand as they climb the stairs.

When Dina opens the door without knocking, Dory is tickling Charlie who is laughing and pleading for mercy. They both come to a halt, when Dina comes through the door pulling a nervous Cas in behind her. She lets go of her hand to close the door, then kicks off her sandals and says, "You guys know Cas."

Dory nods as Charlie smiles open-mouthed and glancing at her girlfriend to share a look.

"Hi Cas!" Charlie waves.

"Hello." She gives a tentative smile from where she's hovering by the door, clutching her book.

"Sit down anywhere you can find a spot," Dory offers.

When Cas just stands there a second, Dina grabs her book and sets it on a cluttered desk, then takes her hand again to make her follow. They navigate the small space and take a place on the floor near the tv.

"You look nice tonight, Dina." Dory smirks evilly at her. "Don't you think, Charlie?"

"Hmm.. yeah you do.." Charlie answers with fake innocence. "What'd you do-"

"So! What are we watchin'?" Dina says abruptly, giving them a look so they stop before they made it anymore goddamn awkward. Cas is on her left and can't see the daggers she shoots at them with her eyes.

Charlie reaches off the bed and pulls out a huge cd case that's filled with her collection of dvds. "Alright girls.." She thumbs through them for something they haven't watched together. "Umm… Labyrinth?"

"Labyrinth?" Dina echoes.

"Yeah. David Bowie.. Goblins.. Baby snatching.."

"Eh, what else ya got."

"The Wizard of-"

"Don't even say it." Dory cuts her off with a light shove. Charlie smirks without looking up and keeps flipping.

"Star Trek?"

"Which one?" Dina asks.

"Any one."

"Nah, let's not scare Cas off with your geek overload just yet."

Charlie huffs and straightens her back. "Trekkies will one day rule the world."

"Uh huh, next."

Dina checks Cas to her left, who seems to be content sitting there watching, though her sleeves are pulled over her hands again.

Turning back, Dina asks, "Don't you have anything made after the 1986?"

"The 80s is where it's at, Winchester."

"Well how 'bout Batman? The one with Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman."

Charlie frowns down at her dvds, still flipping so Dina adds, "Black latex, badass claws.."

"How about Princess Bride?"

"C'mon, Batman."

"What do you think, Cas?" Charlie asks.

She flushes at the attention and answers, "I haven't seen either of those."

"What?" All three of them comically echo.

"Princess Bride," Charlie says firmly.

"Yep," Dina agrees.

"How is it possible you've been on this earth for at least 17 yrs without seeing the Princess Bride," Dory asks.

"I.. um don't have the opportunity to watch a lot of television."

"Well your education begins now," Dina informs her, grabbing a bag of skittles from the small pile of candy they'd gathered. She tears it open while Charlie places the disk in her laptop and bends to pull out a wire from her carrier bag.

Dina holds out her hand to Cas, meaning to indicate for her to hold out hers for candy but instead Cas slides her palm over hers. Dina looks down at it, then flicks her eyes up to see her focused hard on Charlie fiddling with a wire.

Feeling warm, fuzzy, and incredibly sappy at the same time, Dina clasps it lightly and it's.. comfortable. Not awkward like she thought it might be to just sit and hold hands with no end game.. for no other reason than you wanted to.

She catches Dory's raised eyebrows and gives her an eye roll before turning her attention to the 20th Century Fox logo on the screen. Charlie crosses the room and shuts off the light which is something they've never done. She'd glare, but Charlie probably wouldn't see it in the dark anyway. She takes her place next to Dory on the bed and they all settle into the movie.

During the first thirty minutes, Dina can't help sneaking peeks at her. Cas seems engrossed, her hand tightening just a little when it's revealed that Wesley is the Dread Pirate Roberts. Her hand is warm in Dina's and it's distracting. She keeps thinking this is kinda weird. But good weird. Like her. She'd never thought of hand holding as intimate but it's kinda hard now to pay attention to Buttercup getting kidnapped.

Cas laughs once, a surprised little chuckle and it does things to her. She smiles just watching her smile freely in the soft light of the tv. Halfway through, Dina twists her hand and laces their fingers.

She stares ahead at the screen, heart hammering like she's 13 on her first date. After a moment, she feels a tiny squeeze. Cas gives her a quick smile before turning back to the tv. Dina can't keep the grin off her own face, as she settles into the rest of the movie.

After it's over, Charlie sighs dramatically and flicks on the lights. Dina and Cas release hands almost at the same time.

"So…" Charlie asks.

"What?" Dina asks, defensively.

"The movie? Cas, what'd you think?"

Dina turns to her and she has a small smile that she can't seem to shake but looks anywhere but at Dina. "Oh um.. it was very exciting."

"It's one of Charlie's favs." Dory sighs long-suffering until Charlie tugs on Dory's braid. "And don't even mention Lord of the Rings.. 6 hours a piece with all that that extended crap and.." Charlie makes a disgruntled noise and pokes her in the side. Then Dory grabs her by the shoulders struggles to push her down on the bed and tickle.

Dina smiles awkwardly over at Cas as they listen to the two girls playfight. Way to make it weird, guys. Then she can't help wondering where Cas is ticklish.. behind her knees or.. then she gets a memory of creamy thigh. Dina's face gets warm knowing she's right next to her. Finally she says, "well uh we'll probably get going."

Charlie sits up, spitting out a mouthful of red hair. "Aw you don't have to go. We'll behave."

Dory laughs. "Speak for yourself."

"I have to get up early in the morning for choir practice anyway," Cas offers, then adds, "but um thank you for having me."

"Course. You should come again," Charlie says, looking right at Dina.

"Yeah, nice to actually talk to you," Dory agrees, wincing when Charlie jabs her with an elbow.

"I'll walk you to your room," Dina tells her, grabbing her book off the desk and opening the door for her.

"How niiice." Dory sing songs while Charlie snickers. After Cas passes through it, Dina turns back to give them both a "you'll get it later" look before closing the door behind her.

"Lead the way," Dina says.

They climb the stairs, one floor up and walk to the last door on the right. Cas takes a small key out of her pajama pocket and unlocks the knob. She waits a moment and seems to take a breath before turning back to her.

"Thank you for tonight. It was very enjoyable."

Dina hands over her book. "Glad you had fun."

They stare at each other in the perfect moment of tension you get waiting outside someone's door after your night is over. With possibilities hanging in the air. Cas starts to smile, holding the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. Man, she'd love to bite it for her.

"Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?" she says, shyly.

"I'll be watching you sing."

She blushes and turns back towards the door.

"Oh Cas, one more thing."

"Yes Dina?" she asks, still smiling.

Dina cups her cheek and before she has a chance to clam up or bolt, steps close to press their mouths together. Cas makes a startled noise against her lips, there's a thud from the book dropping and she brings a shaky hand up to cover Dina's. It's close-mouthed but sweet, feeling her perfect little bowed mouth for the first time. After only a few seconds, Dina pulls back an inch, just to plant one more soft peck and then steps away. Cas' eyes are closed and mouth a little parted, giving Dina an absurd little thrill. She blinks and closes her mouth quickly.

"Was that okay?" Dina asks, licking her lips and tasting something faintly sugary.

"Yes, that was.." Cas takes a breath, pinching her eyebrows. "But Dina, just so we're clear.. I know you may be used to.. um more from a person, but I'm.. I'm.."

"It's cool, Cas." Dina bends and hands her back her book again. "We'll take it slow. That is.. if you want to?" she raises her eyebrows.

Cas seems relieved and gives her a bigger smile than she's ever shown before. Her soft cheeks showing pink spots on the apples. She was getting the idea that Cas didn't talk much about personal stuff.. wants.. especially not for a girl. She'd definitely have to help her along if they were going to get anywhere.

"Nod if that's a yes."

Cas rolls her eyes but nods. "I was going to say yes."

"Sure you were, Sugar."

Smiling down at the book in her hand, she quietly says, "You really do look nice tonight, Dina."

They're still close, caught in staring at one another. Cas stands there, back to her door, left hand on the handle but not turning it. Putting her arms on the frame of the door, Dina leans in to whisper near her ear.

"You should probably go in before I forget my promise to go slow and steal your virtue." She nuzzles her neck, smelling her sweet fruity shampoo and Cas honest to god giggles, low and a little breathily. She turns the handle to back away into the room as Dina watches her go. She almost closes the door but stops with it open just a wedge and says, "Goodnight, Dina."

"Night, Cas." She smirks under her eyelashes.

The moment the door closes, Dina lets out a little groan. Slow. Slow, she reminds herself. Licking her lips she tastes Cas' lipgloss. It's sweet, lightly sugary. Almost like.. marshmallows? Mmm. Christ. She rubs a thumb over her bottom lip and licks out over it.

Slow was going to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this was so very late. I'll do better, my darlings. Stay with me.  
**

* * *

The next morning at service, Dina yawns as she takes a spot in the center, second row. She's in a black boots, black dress pants and a sleeveless red blouse with little ruffles around arm holes. It was more than she bothered with for Sunday service since she got here.

Bouncing her leg and feeling antsy, Dina watches the pews around her fill in with sleepy students. She feels over-dressed even though there were girls in skirts and dresses everywhere but for her this was different. This was giving a shit and she was a little annoyed with herself that she'd dress up for someone else.

That thought promptly flies out the door when the choir entrance opens up ahead, but of course it's a false alarm. Too early. It's just a teacher leaving the service bulletin on the spots for the choir girls. Their pews were up in front of the church behind the pastor's podium so they faced everyone.

A second later, Charlie hops down next to her and bumps her arm in greeting.

"Is there something wrong with our corner in the back suddenly?"

"Nah just wanted a change of scenery."

"Mmm hmm. Cute top."

"Whatever," Dina feels her face heat.

Most people have taken their seats. Principal Harvelle and most of the teachers line the front row. Any minute now.

"Dory's gonna be late aga- oh yay nevermind." Charlie waves at Dorothy when she walks through the doorway looking half awake.

"Morning, Kids," she mumbles and slumps into the pew against Charlie in khakis and a sweatshirt. Something Dina is really envious of as she shifts in place, feeling antsy again. From now on, it's all tshirts and jeans, dammit.

"Hey," Dina says, distractedly as the choir door opens and a line of girls starts filling up the back choir pew. Once six girls are in back row, the next girl moves to begin the front row. Cas is the last to come out, closing the door behind her before stepping up to sit on the end of the first row.

Dina's heart stupidly kicks up just seeing her and she smiles even though Cas isn't looking at her. She's wearing that unflattering black choir robe overtop her clothes like everyone else but Dina can see the pearls and a purple Barrett winking in the harsh overhead lights.

The aging minister, only male on the payroll as far as Dina knows, greets everyone and runs through weekly announcements. Cas gives him her full attention because of course she's a good little choir girl. Dina bites her cheek to resist trying a covert wave or something dumb. Her luck and Pastor Never-Gets-To-The-Point would call her out in front of everyone.

Finally he says they'll open with a presentation by the lovely choir. Thank the freaking Lord.

All twelve girls rise and open their music books. The choir instructor, lifts her hands and the voices rise as one. Just like before she can't pick out Cas but watches her lips move and open.

Eventually the song breaks apart with higher octaves all together doing a verse. Then the melody. Then the altos. There's only a few and Dina fixates on it thinking she can almost hear her…

"So what are we-"

"Shh!" Dina hushes Charlie in annoyance and goes back to listening.

As if she heard, Cas suddenly notices her and smiles mid note making her pause and miss a word or two. When she begins again, Dina can pick her out and it's sweet. Dark and husky. Wow a hymn should probably not be making her kinda hot. She smiles watching her and winks when Cas makes eye contact again.

When the song ends, they take their seats and the pastor starts his spiel. If you held a gun to her head, Dina could not tell you a word of what he said that morning. The rest of the service is a blur as she makes a game of making Cas blush. It's obvious she's trying to keep from looking at her but sooner or later.. she ends up giving in. And Dina's always licking her lips or playing with her ponytail or smirking with as much heat as she can muster. It makes Cas worry her lip and shake her head in admonishment but grin a little. It feels like they're sharing a secret.

A dark-haired girl beside her says something in her ear. Cas nods and after that makes sure not to look Dina's way again, but presses her lips like she's fighting to keep her face blank. It makes Dina satisfied to know it's because she's watching her.

During the last half hour, they all get up to sing the same closing hymns they do every Sunday. Cas smiles around each note and Dina sings too this time, not just waiting for the song to end like normal. She can feel Charlie watching her but she ignores it. That'll be a conversation to worry about later.

When the pastor says his parting words and it's time for the choir to leave, it's obvious that Cas forgets to get up until that same girl next to her pokes her in the side. Then she hops up almost too quickly and steps down to lead the line out their door.

Who was that chick next to her? Poking her. It irritates Dina, vaguely. She was just another girl that blended in with the rest of the girls.. like Cas until that day she noticed her watching.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" Charlie asks when everyone's dismissed.

"Knock yourself out," Dina says but walks away and into the mass of girls shuffling out.

Outside, Dina goes around to the back of the sanctuary and waits. A few minutes later, all the choir girls come out without their robes on. She stands just next to the door while they all walk out. When she sees Cas walk past her, she hooks her hand around her upper arm and pulls her out of line to the otherside of the building. It faces a woodsy area and gives them a little privacy.

"Hey." She smirks at her.

"Hello, Dina," Cas says, a little breathily. Dina leans her right arm from elbow to wrist against the wall next to her and hooks a dark chunk of hair over her ear. Purple studs match the purple Barrett that match the knee-length purple plaid skirt. A long sleeved black button up blouse and black stockings complete her look this morning. Cas stares ahead at her, waiting for her eyes to climb back up to meet hers.

"Are you done?" She blushes prettily but doesn't sound over anxious like she sometimes did.

"Just about," Dina says lingering over her hips purposely. "God, you and plaid skirts."

"What do you mean? You.. you don't like them?"

Dina raises her eyes heavenward but simply says "No. I like them too much."

"Oh," Cas blinks, understanding all at once.

"We need to get you a tie," Dina says nodding to herself.

"A tie? Like a men's tie?"

Dina smiles in confirmation.

"Why?"

"Because it's hot. C'mon.. Girls in ties." Dina purses her lips, considering. "Maybe a blue one to match your eyes."

"And you would find that.. " She seems to stumble over the word.

"Fucking hot," Dina says it slowly staring right into her eyes and loving the way they widen just a little bit when she curses. "And I mean, you already got the naughty school girl thing going."

"I do not." Cas straightens her back but Dina just continues.

"Besides if you had a tie, I could play with it."

"Um.. Play with it?"

Dina lowers her eyes and hovers a hand just above her collar then down and touches the button there in the between her curvy breasts. Cas breathes shallowly looking down too and darting her eyes back up.

"You know, while we're talking like this. I could rub it between my fingers or.. Pull you close by it."

"And why would you do that?" Cas sounds entranced.

Dina smirks and teases out the moment. "Mmm.. I don't know, Cas.." She strokes a finger over the hollow of her neck where her collar is open then down to that same button again. "Maybe so I could bring your sweet little mou-"

"Cas?"

Cas jumps and knocks her head against the wall behind her.

"Whoa, you ok?" Dina cups the back of her head and rubs it but Cas is stepping away and staring at an approaching girl. Dina turns and sees it's the same one who poked her.

"Oh um Dina.. this is Meg," she says, not looking at her and twisting her hands in her skirt.

Dina moves a little ways back from Cas to give her breathing room so she doesn't have a panic attack and glances at the chick.

Brown hair, brown eyes, cute but in a hard way. Dark features like Cas but without the soft, sweetness. She smiles in an obviously fake-way then drops it when Cas looks back to gesture towards Dina. "Meg, this is Dina."

"Hey," Dina greets her while eying her up and down.

"Charmed," she says coolly, barely giving her a look before grabbing Cas' arm and pulling her a little away so Dina's left behind them. Okay well that sealed that.

"So, Cas.. we still on for practicing the bridge for "Be Still My Soul" later?"

Cas puts an arm behind her back and clasps her forearm with her other hand. "Was that today?"

Aggravated at being ignored, Dina steps up behind her and catches her fingers with her hand.

"Oh um y-yes of course," Cas shifts her weight.

Missing the next thing Meg says, Dina continues making a circle in her palm with a thumb and then intertwines their fingers, lightly.

"Unless you're busy..." she peeks around Cas with a bitchy face and raised eyebrow. Dina smiles back, tightening her hold on Cas' hand for a second. Cas squeezes back quickly before moving her hands in front of her.

"No. I have no other plans."

"Good so.. I'll see you at 12?"

Cas just nods her head.

Meg frowns between Cas and Dina, then reluctantly says, "well okay then.  
Bye."

Dina gives her an over-exaggerated smile and a sarcastic wave. "Bye, Peg."

"Meg," Cas whispers quickly over her shoulder.

"Oh Sorry. Bye, Meg." But she's already stomped off.

Cas turns back to give Dina an exasperated look. "That was childish."

"She's into you."

"What? No she's.. She doesn't have those types of feelings for females."

Dina flips her ponytail and leans back against the wall. "Uh huh. She a friend of yours?"

"We just practice together occasionally," Cas shrugs, clearly not thinking twice about it. But it makes Dina irrationally territorial.

"So if she asks, and she will, whatcha gonna tell her about me?"

"Not that I imagine she would but I will say.." Cas hesitates like she just realized she wasn't entirely sure.

Dina raises an eyebrow, waiting.

"That you are my friend," She finishes, frowning.

Dina twists her lips considering that. She had a feeling "friend" was a pretty big deal for Cas but she still wanted more and folds her arms under her breasts.

Cas takes note of her posture. "Why are you suddenly unhappy? Are we not friends?"  
She tilts her head.

Sighing, Dina supposes they weren't much more than that at the moment. Cas wasn't ready to dive into the deep end yet. So she just shrugs it off and answers, "Nevermind. So I heard you today."

She steps around her and a little closer. Even though Cas is still frowning, her eyes widen with Dina's proximity and her back bump lightly against the wall behind her.

"I liked it. You should do a solo or something."

"No." Cas looks a little paler like she's wants to hurl. "I could never do that."

"But you sing now in front of people."

"Amongst others. Never by myself."

"You'd sound like an angel. A little dark one." She holds her chin and rubs a thumb over her bottom lip.

"Dina.." Cas looks around with self-consciousness. "People will see."

Dina drops her hand. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No- no of course not.."

Staring at her hard, Dina slowly asks, "Of yourself then?"

Cas doesn't answer or look up.

"So if I had a dick this would be ok?"

"You said we could go slow." She reminds Dina softly and it's without all the easy warmth that'd shared just a few minutes ago. Before that chick Meg came and it broke the spell that they were alone without the school waiting just on the other side of the wall. Dina watches her tugging at the ends of her sleeves so they cover her hands and hates that she made her all timid again.

Breathing out with a huff, Dina gives in though she knows this'll just come up again. "I'm sorry. I know this is all new for you."

Cas messes with her skirt, fixing the pleats until Dina reaches forward and stops her hand. She cups her fist. then brings her fingers up to hold her wrist. Cas looks down at them then up at Dina's face, wearily.

"Whatever you want, okay?"

Cas chews her lip and asks.. "Maybe we could just um talk?"

"Talking's good. You got a little time till 12.. How about now?"

Cas gives a little smile so she pulls her by her wrist forward, then takes her hand. Before they round the corner, she drops it. Hating that Cas needed this to feel secure but one step at a time.

They walk side by side out into the wide open courtyard to under a large oak tree.

Cas takes a seat on the grass, tucking her legs to the side while Dina crosses hers and tries to think of a neutral subject.

"So where'd your name come from? Cassiel?"

"Castiel," she corrects gently. "It's an angel in the Bible."

"Ha, I knew you were an angel."

Cas just rolls her eyes and looks away.

"So you're family's religious?"

"What's your family like?" She asks abruptly, sidestepped her family without missing a beat.

"Oh um.. well my little bro Sammy goes to Eagle Heights. He's great. Super smart.. Tall as a Sasquatch. We were shipped here after my mom.. ya know um passed.." she says awkwardly then quickly moves on. "My dad's a mess. Just kinda gave up."

"That must be difficult. I'm very sorry, Dina."

"Yeah me too."

She's surprised to find her cheek a little wet and wipes at it angrily before sniffing and laughing. "God, this comes outta no where sometimes.. Sorry."

Cas takes her hand without looking around or worrying about being seen like before and holds it in her lap. She makes long passes over Dina's wrist and the top of her hand. Oddly it makes her giggle and feel a little better. Cas smiles uncertainly but doesn't stop.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Dina says, "You realize you're petting me like a cat?"

Cas looks down then blushes. "Oh um this always made me feel better I guess and I um-"

"It's fine." Dina sniffs again and smiles. "It's really cute. You're.. really cute." Twisting her lips, she watches Cas' movements until she can take a breath without it feeling painful. "So let's try aiming for less heavy.. What do you like to do besides read?"

"I.. well I.. why don't you tell me about yourself?" Cas tries.

"C'mon Cas. The way this works is we share. I've already blubbered, tell me something about you."

"Like what?" She genuinely looks lost like she can't think of a thing to say.

"Anything.. Um.." Dina sees her playing with the pearls, one of her many nervous habits. "Okay, what's the deal with the pearls? You always wear 'em."

"Oh." Her mouth falls opens and she drops her hand from them like she got burnt. "They.. well they were.. um my mother's."

"Were?" Dina bends her head, trying to catch Cas' face.

"She isn't, you know..." She gestures helplessly, but Dina got that she wasn't dead. "She only left us. Me and my father."

"Oh. Geez, Cas, I'm-"

"I know it's.. it's no comparison to what you are going through.. I just.. it's um hard to talk about-can we talk about something else, please?" She says it all too fast, jumbling the words.

"Sure, sure." Dina flails for anything else and just settles on where she's at in The Hunger Games because Cas is breathing a little too fast and holding onto Dina's fingers painful hard, making her knuckles turn white.

Dina keeps darting looks at her over the next several minutes while her breathing steadies and her hand uncurls from hers. Without breaking her train of thought about what a dick President Snow is, Dina scoops up her hand and starts stroking it like Cas had been doing earlier. She peeks up and gives a small grateful smile.

Finally, Cas seems less tense and has progressively scooted so she's about half an inch from leaning into Dina.

"-then Peeta was freaking hiding the whole time using his magic cake camouflage skills-"

"I'm okay, now. Thank you." Cas says, softly.

Dina throws an arm around her shoulders and kisses her temple quickly before releasing her. "Anytime."

Cas glances at her from under hair that's fallen over her eyes before staring back down at Dina's hand over hers. "You are exceptionally understanding. That doesn't happen often anymore."

"It's cool. I get it. Family's off the table for now."

"It's just.."

"Nope. New topic." Dina says nodding as if that was the end of it.

They're smiling at each other when someone's shadow falls over them. Dina looks up to see a familiar figure in black jeans, black sleeveless shirt and seductive smirk.

Pamela. Shit. Aggressive, fun as hell but so not someone she wanted to see right now.

"Hiya, Dina."

"Hey.." she sighs, feeling Cas physically withdraw and straighten away from her.

"Came to see if maybe you wanted to hang out later. Been a while since we.." She raises an eyebrow. "Hung out."

Seriously, she internally groans.

"I'm hanging out with Cas right now, Pamela." She gestures unnecessarily next to her in case she was somehow blind.

"Mm hmm." She eyes Cas up and down, who's currently hugging her knees and staring at the ground. "Ookay. If you're busy, that's cool. But lemme know if you want something with more bite."

She saunters away, leaving them in silence. Dina knows before she even looks at her, that Cas is upset. As soon as Pamela's out of sight, Dina turns and starts, "Hey, sorry about-"

"I've got to go," Cas says not looking at her and pushing off the ground.

Getting to her knees, Dina follows. "No you don't. C'mon just listen. She was just-"

"Yes, I know." Cas looks up with a flash of annoyance, the darkest emotion she's ever shown then shakes her head and bows her head again. Her hair falls forward to shield her face. "Perhaps being confronted with it affected me more than I would have thought."

"Cas, you can't be pissed at me for someone before you." She says it to her back.

Cas turns, still retreating. "I'm not. Really." She smiles a strained, clearly fake smile then turns away again.

"We can't all be-" Dina just manages to shut her mouth before she says anything more damning. Cas gives her a hurt frown but keeps walking.

Well fuck. Now she's kinda pissed too but also feeling guilty. Which is ridiculous. This is ridiculous. It's not her fault Cas has a problem with her past girlfriends. Not that too many of them were actually anything close to that. But still. Who does that? It's not fair, goddammit. Why was this so freaking complicated? Everything about Cas was like pulling teeth. They'd take a step forward then three steps back. For the hundredth time she wondered if all this was worth the headache, but then she remembered the silly way Cas pet her until she felt better. And how good it felt to play with her hands when she got a chance or flirt while she was singing.

Dina decides to go back to bed for half of the day, waiting until she has to get up for 5pm night service. This time she threw on comfortable jeans, her boots and comfy flannel, rolling the sleeves to her elbows. Her face felt puffy from sleeping all day and she still rubbed her eyes trying to wake up while she stood in the hall leading to the sanctuary with the other groups of girls.

When the teacher opened the door at promptly 5 to let them in, she stood along the wall, waiting for the majority of the mass to move. When she looks around, she noticed a familiar "angel" with a dark pixie cut coming to stand just behind her. She should be lining up with the choir girls but she's here. Standing in a packed hall, trying to catch her eyes.

Dina glances back at her then ahead again. Sighing, she puts her thumbs in her jean pockets. While she's still deciding what she wants to say, Dina feels a pinky finger wrap around hers. Looking down, she follows it up to Cas, giving her a sheepish smile.

No one notices with all the hustle and bustle of everyone moving forward but it gives her a warm feeling inside that Cas came to her.

Dina moves her hand behind her back and Cas immediately laces their fingers. They simply stand like that for the next minute as girls rush around them.

* * *

**Author's Note: So I have learned that there may not be many that read genderswap, but the ones that do are simply the most amazing, sweetest people. Your words are so encouraging and keep me going. I really can not tell you how much I appreciate it! I'm already working on the next chapter and I promise it'll be longer and sooner. Love you all to bits!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hello. For those of you who mentioned Cas is a little OOC. She's parts of Castiel that I know and love and extra bits that I'm adding. Perhaps she'll be closer to Castiel by the end. Hope you still enjoy her and my story. Oh and thank you dearly for your feedback. It's lovely to hear from you, my darlings. **

**Also… I am obviously incapable of writing a normal length chapter.**

* * *

The next day is Monday. Back to the routine. Same schedule day in day out. Wake up in a cubicle sized room and shower in a shared bathroom. Never see Sam. Never see home. If it was home anymore. Would it feel different if her dad suddenly decided tomorrow he could get his shit together and handle being a father again? Would her room even feel like hers anymore?

When she first got here, she'd been pissed. Antagonizing every teacher, ditching services, kissing girls openly whenever she could… basically throwing a temper tantrum. Meeting Charlie after those first few weeks had been a small bright spot in all this crap. She'd managed to make a friend and by default Dory had become a friend too.

Dina had to admit, lately she'd kinda given Charlie the brush off. Today, she'd have to make it right. She just didn't want to have to explain actually giving a shit for someone after running through girls like nothing for the last half a year. After losing her mom and then basically her dad and Sam right after, she hadn't wanted a connection. Quick and easy and fun was all she was into. And now she found herself with Cas. She didn't really know what to do with Cas. In what box to put her. And Charlie was going to make her think in those terms. Ask those questions. Cas had just kinda snuck in, with her weird awkwardness and big blue eyes and fucking cute skirts. Innocent but there was something underneath the meek look and shy smiles. Dina really wanted to find out what it was. They hadn't gotten to talk after service. The choir stayed behind to practice but Cas had waved at her, to the annoyance of Meg who looked between them with a locked jaw.

This Saturday they were having a joint dinner with their sister school, Eagles Heights. Sam would be there, probably giving puppy eyes to that chick Jess. Should she ask Cas if she was going? Or even more ridiculous, to go with her. It sounded stupid even in her own head, like she would buy her a corsage or something cliché. It wasn't mandatory. They could stay in their dorms if they wanted and not attend so maybe she wasn't even going. God, this stuff used to be easy. Cas would probably freak anyway. Big public shindig like that.

She chews her pencil before the bell in English and toying with the idea of asking Cas anyway. It'd just be sitting at a table. Eating with other couples. Sam, Jess, Charlie Dorothy. It was even in the cafeteria. No biggie. She overreacted over the small stuff sometimes though.

Annoyed with her own worry over it and stuck in her thoughts, she doesn't realize Charlie came in until she tugs her ponytail. Dina turns over her shoulder to see her friend giving her a look.

"Hey, stranger."

She stashes the pencil behind her ear and takes a breath for the talk they're about to have. "Um hey."

"Don't just _hey_ me." Charlie purses her lips.

"You hey-ed me first." When she gives her a "really?" look, Dina can't pretend she doesn't know what she means. "Yeah, I know I've been kinda off..."

"And avoidy, and-"

"I just… didn't want you to give me shit about-"

"Cas."

"Yeah I mean, I don't know. She's different. I don't wanna mess this-"

"No, I mean Cas is coming this way." Charlie points.

Dina takes a quick look back before whispering frantically, "Shh. Shut up and stop freaking pointing!"

Cas doesn't stop at her usual three rows over but the row to the right of them. Her cute red skirt twirls slightly in a mesmerizing way as she walks all the way to Dina in the back and stops. Without looking their way once, she takes the empty seat to the right of her, turning to take out her book and pencil then hang the messenger bag on the back of her chair.

She's usually in the middle... This was new. Awesome and new. Dina can't keep the smile off her lips as she watches her place her book directly in the middle of the desk then the pencil at the top. Finally when she's done, she turns to Dina as if she's bracing for something.

Dina tries to sound as casual as possible. "Mornin', Cas."

"Good Morning, Dina."

"Hi, Cas." Charlie calls from behind her.

"Hello, Charlie." She says then faces ahead before quickly turning back. "And um how are you today?"

Charlie smiles. "Well the day is young but so far so good."

Cas pauses for a second and adds, "And Dorothy is doing well?"

"Last I left her."

Cas nods. "I'm glad." And turns back to the front.

Dina shakes her head fondly at Cas' attempts at social niceties that seemed like effort. She has the insane impulse to pat her on the head and almost giggles out loud.

Naomi comes in telling everyone they are creative writing today. Pull out their pencils and notebooks. Dina searches her desk, under the book, in her bag. Where the hell-

Cas reaches over and brushes her ear as she pulls her pencil free and presents it to her. She even raises her eyebrow a little.

"Thanks," she whispers, taking the pencil from her hand and making sure to rub her index finger over Cas' thumb.

She just smiles shyly and bows her head before quickly looking back to the front when the teacher begins talking. Dina stays looking at her far longer than she should.

Oddly, Dina finds she pays more attention. With Cas a warm reminder of happier moments from the last few days, Thatcher's class doesn't seem so awful. She could get used to this.

At lunch, she just flipped the top of her Diet Coke when Charlie plops down in a seat across from her, closely followed by Dory.

"Hey!" Dina says too enthusiastically.

"Hey back." Charlie allows and smiles to show that they're good. Awesome. No hallmark moment required.

They make idle chit chat, making fun of a few of teacher's outdated fashion sense until Dina catches sight of Cas in line for food. She takes a small sip of her drink, covertly paying attention to where she's at in the check out process. As soon as she looks up, Dina gives her a little head nod, hoping she'll come over.

Cas only shifts in place for a moment before squaring her shoulders and bringing her tray on over. They all look up when she arrives and just stands there awkwardly.

Dina kicks out the empty chair next to her. "Sit down, you're making me nervous."

Cas places her tray down carefully and tucks her skirt underneath her as she sits. "Hello." She darts her eyes to each of them

After quick greetings from both girls, Cas turns and gives Dina her own special look in greeting before taking a small bite of her sandwich.

It felt good. Sitting here together. Just like earlier. It wasn't clingy like she'd imagine a girlfriend... well not that they were girlfriends really. She was going soft wanting someone around her all the time but when Cas asks if she wants her pickles it makes her absurdly happy. For some stupid reason.

They spend a few minutes eating before Cas shifts a little closer to Dina and whispers, "You were right."

"Hmm?" She props her head in her hand and turns further towards her.

"She did ask."

"Who, Peg?"

Cas gives her a stern look but Dina just grins.

"C'mon, I'm cute."

"You are but that has nothing to do with this."

"Did you just actually agree that I'm cute?" Dina bats her eyelashes and purposely pouts her lips to tease her.

Cas blushes. "No." Then, she smiles at the table. "Maybe."

"Good. I like that." Dina glances away and asks, "So I called it huh? What'd she say?"

"She asked how we knew each other and..." Cas trails off, seeming reluctant all the sudden.

"And?"

"Did I know what sort of person you were."

Dina snorts.

"She went on at length about your many um… friends."

"Oh that's playing dirty. She tried to slut shame me to you?"

All the happy flirty feelings from a minute ago were gone in a flash. She was seriously gonna have a talk with this bitch. Cas was already twitchy as hell around her.

"Look ,Cas, you know-"

"Yes. I do. It's fine... I told her that it was my business whom I chose to spend my time with." Cas seems to straighten her back and appears that much more confident.

"Really?" she asks, almost not believing it.

Cas nods, then leans in closer and with a serious face tells her, "you are not a slut, Dina."

It was cute that she seemed so earnest, like Dina needed to know that. Vaguely annoying that they were discussing her slutdom but still cute.

"Gee, thanks." She rolls her eyes but Cas just smiles, oblivious to her sarcasm.

Dina sips at her drink, frowning while she flicks the tab absently. She must have been caught up in doing it for too long because she feels Cas reach out and tentatively touch her hand under the table. Dina glances up, with a raised eyebrow to see she's back close again.

"Careful, someone'll see."

Cas tilts her head like she's confused. It's not her fault she doesn't know why Dina's aggravated and truthfully neither does Dina. Maybe it's because Cas would never shut that girl up by telling her they were together. Well kinda. She agreed to take it slow and all but she couldn't help wanting more. Wanting to hold her hand _above _the table. She never hid what she was and she didn't want to now. Didn't want Cas to either.

But the girl isn't ready for any of that. She smiles for Cas anyway so she doesn't worry.

After lunch they separate and when Dina walks into Math she's the one that sits next to Cas this time. It makes her blush but they don't acknowledge each other besides that first quick smile in greeting.

Towards the end of class, their tests are passed back and the teacher makes a point of holding up her test with disapproval before releasing it. There's a big red "F" on the top. Well that was fair. To be honest, she hadn't been expecting much better. Trig wasn't meant to be understood by mere mortals. Slumping in her seat, Dina balls it up and shoves it in her bookbag.

She feels Cas watching her. Her own test is lying on her desk with an A and a smiley face.

"May I see it?"

"Sure. Wanna rub salt in the wound?" she sighs and digs it back out.

Cas smoothes it open and studies it for a minute. The bell rings and girls start filing out. Finally she looks up, "I see what you're doing wrong."

"You mean the part where I'm failing? Yeah I guess that would be wrong."

"No you are mixing up your formulas."

"Whatever. None of this matters anyway."

"I could..." she looks down at the paper then hands it back. "I could help you… if you want."

"Like tutor me or some crap?"

"Just um give you a few tips?" she fidgets with her sleeve.

Dina considers. She didn't really want to feel like a dumbass in front of her but that would mean they'd spend some time together. "Hmm… would you bring a ruler?" Visions of Cas in glasses, smacking it against her hand start playing behind her eyes and she grins.

"Why would I need a ruler?" Cas cocks her head.

"You know… strict tutor... ah nevermind. I like you better as the naughty school girl."

"Dina! I don't know why you insist on calling me that. I am not a…" she pauses to see the last of the girls leaving and shifts forward to whisper, "a naughty schoolgirl."

Getting up and pulling her bookbag on one shoulder, Dina smirks. "You could be. I bet just under that angelic surface you're a little hellcat."

"Stop." Cas twists her lips while demurely lowering her eyes, cheeks turning pink. Dina follows her out and they walk down the hall.

"Should I come to your common room later to study?"

"Or maybe my dorm?" Dina counters.

"Oh." She seems startled by the suggestion.

"I just thought, maybe since you're worried about... whatever, people seeing us?"

Cas bites her lip in indecision but she refuses to take it back or explain that she wasn't going to jump her or something. If Cas wanted more with her then it was up to her but she wouldn't hide that she wanted alone time with her. Even if it was meant to be innocent. Mostly.

Finally Cas looks up under her bangs and asks, "Is five o'clock okay?"

Pressing her lips so she doesn't grin, Dina casually says, "Sure."

They part to finish out their classes for the day and Dina races back to her room to make it presentable. When Cas shows up promptly at 5, she just finished shoving all her dirty clothes in the tiny closet and opens the door, a little breathless.

"Hey," she pants.

"Hello. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Uh, come in." Dina steps back and lets Cas in. After she walks past, Dina races forward to grab a green cotton bra from under her pillow and throw it under the bed.

Cas takes a second to look over her walls and small collection of books. It mostly sci fi about kickass female protagonists, probably too contemporary for Cas' tastes. She'd never seen her with a book written in this century. Still she bends her head and reads each title on her shelf as Dina watches her, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

When Cas picks up a small frame of a family picture, Dina says, "That was a few years ago. Family trip to my Uncle Bobby's." It's the four of them with Dina and Sam both holding up their prize catches on a line. That had been a really good day.

"That sounds very nice." Cas smiles down softly at the picture.

"Yeah it was. Hiking, fishing… my dad even showed me how to shoot."

Setting it back down carefully, Cas asks, "You like to be outdoors? Do outdoor activities?"

"Sure."

Cas sits down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Being here must be quite stifling for you."

Dina leans back on her arms. "Seriously. This place is like a prison."

Cas nods and seems a little more solemn for some reason.

Sitting up, Dina asks, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Do you have your math textbook?"

"Oh, yeah."

Dina slides over onto her stomach and reaches off the bed to pick up her book. Cas stays sitting on the edge and leans over to see.

"C'mon, take off your shoes. Get comfy."

"I am comfortable."

"Well you don't look it."

Sighing, Cas reaches down and unhooks her Mary Jane's, placing them evenly next to the nightstand. She leans over again like she's going to stay sitting all prim and proper so Dina hooks her elbow and pulls to off-balance her.

Catching herself with both palms, Cas looks at her with wide eyes.

"There. More comfy." Dina says, going back to flipping to the right page while Cas shifts onto her stomach to, seeming tense. "So learn me something."

After a while of Dina paying attention and actually understanding about half of what she's saying, Cas loses her stiffness and seems genuinely happy that Dina's picking it up.

"Man, you're really good at this stuff."

Cas turns to her and it's obvious she didn't realize how close they were. Shoulder to shoulder, they're only a few inches away and tension suddenly leaks in between them.

"I'm glad I could help." She says softly, wetting her lips and watching Dina's mouth.

This would be the moment where they'd kiss. She feels it. Cas might too because she swallows and looks away. Dina watches her profile, wondering what's going on in her head. Out of nowhere, Cas turns back and asks, "who is that a poster of?"

Thoughts derailed, Dina blurts, "Huh?" Following her eyes, she answers, "Oh, Joan Jett."

"Who is she?"

It was a distraction but whatever. No matter how much she wanted to just kiss her and bank on Cas enjoying it enough to go with it… Cas was giving her the red light. So she let the moment go.

"Ugghh." Dina groans and drops her face into the mattress as if she's in pain. "Really?"

Cas screws up her face in confusion.

"So obviously you'll need lessons in music as well as movies. Hand me my phone over there."

Cas reaches back to the bedside table while Dina gets her ear buds out of her bookbag. When they meet back in the middle of the bed their shoulders bump, and Cas' forehead knocks her briefly when she whips her head around too quick.

"Sorry." Cas mumbles so Dina dips her head kisses her. Just for a few seconds before pulling back and smiling. Not the kiss she wanted but still good. Cas follows her lips for just an inch before stopping and opening her eyes.

"You totally should be."

Feeling satisfied by her reaction, Dina takes her phone from Cas' slack fingers and plugs in the headphones. They have time. No need to rush. She'll condition her yet to casual touches and kisses until she's so used to them that maybe she would want to initiate. That thought made her a little excited. Cas making a move. Grabbing her face and kissing her hard. Till then, she'd be happy to steal a few.

Cas slowly settles back onto her stomach as Dina flips through the music on her phone and finds the song she wants.

"Alright now this is classic stuff. Better than any of that pop shit that plays on the radio."

"Okay?" Cas says while she plugs in the headphones.

"Do you have a phone, by the way?"

"I do. For my father."

"Does it have texting?"

"I… assume so. I've never had occasion."

"What's your number?"

Dina punches it in and sends her a quick text.

"Okay, check it when you get back. For now…" she hands Cas one of the earbuds and puts the other in her own ear. "just listen, baby."

'Bad Reputation' starts pumping up-beat in her ears. Cas merely raises an eyebrow. Dina swishes her shoulders and head in exaggerated moves with the music, ponytail whipping around. After a few more seconds of rocking out, Cas bursts out laughing at her. A few more songs and she's even nodding along with the music as Dina writes out the next math problem.

That night, she got a reply to her previous text of _what's up, naughty schoolgirl?_

_Dina?_

_Does someone else call u that? Peg, maybe?_

After several seconds she responds.

_Yes. _

Dina frowns at the text but another pops up right behind it.

_Meg calls me that all the time. It's very annoying._

Grinning at her screen, Dina types back _Are u trying to be cute?_

_It's entirely possible._

Huh. Maybe texting was the way to go. Cas seemed less uptight. Dina waits but when Cas doesn't text back for a few minutes she asks _Whatcha doin'?_

_Texting you._

Dina snorts and rolls her eyes.

_What else?_

_I'm looking for a new book to read. I might re-read Wuthering Heights._

_Like the classics, huh?_

_Yes. Have you finished your book yet?_

_My book?_

_The one about the boy with the magic cake camouflage skills._

Dina laughs out loud, remembering how she'd described Peeta.

_Hunger Games? Yeah. _

After a moment of nothing, Dina adds.

_U wanna borrow it?_

_Only if you are finished. _

_Yep. Almost done with the 2nd book too._

_Thank you, Dina. I'm going to go shower now._

Dina toys with too many scandalous responses before settling on a tame one. For her.

_K… I'll be thinking about you in the shower._

When she doesn't get a response, Dina types out. _I bet you're blushing. _

A minute later, Cas answers. _I am._

On the way to the cafeteria that next day, Dina sees Meg lounging against a wall outside flipping through an iPod. Better time than any…

She walks up to her and folds her arms, waiting for her to look up.

"Um... hey?" She gives Dina a prissy "what do you want" face.

"You gotta problem with me?"

"And why would you think that, Cupcake?" Meg goes back to thumbing across her screen.

"You seem to like mouthing off about me to Cas whenever you get a chance."

"Just wanted her to know what company she's keeping."

"Yeah well back off. Me and her are none of your-"

"Oh please. All the sudden you're into her? You know how long she's been staring dreamy-eyed at you? Ughh."

Dina frowns her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you just want to fuck her and toss her aside."

Not that she owed this bitch an explanation but she wouldn't do that to Cas. She unfolded her arms at her sides fantasizing about taking a swing at her just for suggesting it. "You don't know shit about it. And don't pretend you're not into her, so you can stop acting like this is coming from some moral place."

Meg raises her eyebrows and pockets her iPod. "That would be a sin, sweetie." She pushes off the wall and gets a more in her space.

"We're just friends… like you're just friends." She smiles, knowing exactly what she's implying. "Right?"

Meg brushes past her shoulder hard and Dina shoves her away.

After a few seconds of mentally fuming, she grits her teeth and walks into the cafeteria. When she grabs her food and finds their table, Dina drops her tray down too hard when she slumps into her chair.

"Problem?" Dorothy snickers at her obvious bad mood.

"Nah. There's just a girl I need to slap. Just once. Then I'll be fine."

Charlie laughs. "This isn't Cas I hope?"

"No!" she looks up like Charlie has three heads but tones it down and tries for a strained smile. "No. That's going pretty good. For the moment anyway."

And that's when Charlie asks the question she'd been dreading.

"So is Cas your girlfriend or what?"

"Uh well kinda." Dina pulls out the tie in her hair and redoes her ponytail just to have something to do with her hands.

"What's _kinda_ mean?" Dory pipes up.

"She's like… well we're…"

Truthfully, it was really freaking hard not to pounce on Cas at times. She wasn't used to showing restraint. Cas seemed into it, but still hesitant. Never the one to kiss her. It felt like if Dina left it, she'd be happy to go on as they were which was really nice and all but she wanted more. Shouldn't Cas too? And what exactly was Meg saying earlier? That her and Dina were still just friends or Meg and Cas were close like... they were? No that couldn't be it. Cas wasn't like that. Dina was just off from talking to that evil skank.

Charlie exchanges a look with Dory so Dina pulls herself out of her thoughts to say, "It's complicated."

Both Charlie and Dorothy open their mouths to ask more but Cas walks up with her tray and sits beside Dina.

Seeing everyone looking at her, she hesitates. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." Dina says cheerily and opens Cas' sandwich to steal her pickles.

Cas frowns but Dina glances away.

A moment later, Meg walks by; giving Dina a sickeningly sweet smile that that vanishes when Cas notices her. She waves and Meg returns it before stopping at Lucy's table to say a few words while looking at Dina. Great. She was friends with the bitch from hell. Of course she was.

Seeming to notice her attitude, Cas slips her hand under the table and holds Dina's covertly. Sucking in a deep breath, Dina twists their fingers together, needing it to ground her. Cas takes measured bites and actually starts rubbing her thumb against Dina's in a soothing way.

"Do you want to study later?"

"Not really." Dina balks at the thought. Two hours the previous night had been the longest she'd ever spent with her math book and she didn't even want to see the thing again until she absolutely had to.

Cas squeezes her hand gently until she looks at her. "I mean, do you want me to come help you study later?" She darts her eyes over at the two girls across from her then back.

Was Cas actually wanting to come to her dorm? Asking to? No pretense of studying. Just to hang out or... maybe more?

Dory's voice interrupts her over-active imagination. "So Cas, how long have you known you were a lezzy?"

"Pardon?" Cas squeaks, dropping Dina's hand under the table like she was burnt.

"You know, Girls? You swing our way, right?" She even swishes her damn finger between Dina and Cas.

Dina glares over at Charlie who just shoots back an apologetic look, clearly not knowing she was going to do this. Dory is just tilting her head giving Cas her full attention, something she knows is probably freaking her out even more.

"I... well I'm not um, I don't really..." Cas stumbles over her word.

"Cas?" Dina asks in hurt disbelief. Was she really going to sit here and try to say she didn't? What the fuck?

"What was that?" Dory asks, looking at Dina instead of Cas.

"I um, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Wait." Charlie starts. "No. We'll talk about something else."

"No I do. Really. But it was nice having lunch with you." She pushes her chair in too quickly without looking at any of them and grabs her tray. When Dina tries to grab her wrist, she just pulls away without looking at her and heads towards the trash.

Dina hops up, turning to scowl at Dorothy who says, "Look, I'm doin' you a favor."

"Dorothy!" Charlie shoves lightly at her girlfriend.

"Yeah? How the hell you figure bullying her is doing me a favor?"

"Dina, I've known her type. She's a holy roller, girl. You're a pit-stop on the road to her 'figuring herself out.'"

Dina looks back to see Cas is already out the door.

"She's just gonna lead you around for the attention until she convinces herself she lieks dick. Look at her. She can't even admit it to us. Where you think that's going? How quick you think she'll ditch you if one of Lucy's bitches find out?"

"Just… shut the fuck up, Dory," Dina walks out the door as Charlie pushes back her chair and stomps off the other way.

"O, c'mon!" Dorothy calls after her, pushing her tray away in irritation.

She finds Cas pacing at the other end of the courtyard under the tree they sat beneath before. Her legs feel heavy crossing the distance because Dory's words were circling her head and doubts were starting to take root.

Sticking her hands in her pockets, Dina mumbles "You ok?" when Cas doesn't look up.

"Fine," she answers, fidgeting with her pearls and obviously very far from fine.

Sighing, Dina says, "It doesn't have to be a big deal. They're just curious."

"Dina, I'm not… like them. I can't just be so so…" she makes a helpless gesture with her hands and continues pacing. "I'm not what she said."

"Ookay. You're bi, then? You could have just said that."

She stops pacing, facing away.

"Cas?"

After a second of her not replying, Dina says louder and with a little anger. "Cas!"

"Why do we have to talk about it?!" She turns on her suddenly, fists balls at her sides. "Why do I need to be anything? Why can't I just like holding your hand and sitting beside you in class, and-"

"And kissing me." Dina finishes, temper perking up. Selfishly, she wants to make her admit it but Cas is lowering her damn eyes again which just pisses her off.

Did she really just want to be friends? Was Dina the one pushing this and not realizing it was one way? Maybe it's because it's too soon after having it out with Meg but she's starting to think maybe Dory was right. Cas just liked the attention. Dina was the one wanting more. She understood Cas freaking about family, her anxiety issues, whatever… but if she couldn't even admit she liked kissing her when they were alone… what were they even doing?

"Look, hand holding is great and all, Cas, but that's being a friend. If you only wanted that it would have been nice of you to tell me."

She bites her lip not looking at her. That was fucking it. Dammit and she'd really liked her. Cas takes a step forward, meeting her eyes. "No, I'm... I'm not explaining this very well."

Feeling like a goddamn idiot, Dina starts walking backwards. "It's cool. Don't worry. I get it." She turns and lets angry thoughts and emotions swell. She should never have thought twice about-

A hand encircles her arm and stops her. Cas steps in front of her.

"What?" Dina folds her arms and waits. It was damn embarrassing being here now and when Cas just frowns, sorta helpless, Dina rolls her eyes and stomps past her.

* * *

Two nights later and it's the dinner. The stupid fucking dinner that she thought about asking Cas to. Like she was in junior high or some shit. She's not gonna go. Shit, except Eagle Height's boys would be there. She hadn't seen Sam in over a month. Remembering how she'd also wanted to introduce Cas to him was just another thing to make the night bitter.

She'd avoided her whenever possible and Cas wasn't jumping to have a confrontation with her either. Charlie had tried to say that ignoring her wasn't a solution but she didn't really want to hear anything Charlie had to say. Or fucking Dorothy. She hadn't even looked at her since that day.

Deciding about a half hour in she would go after all, Dina wiggles into black pants and pulls on a tight-fitting maroon shirt that shows off her assets to their best advantage. She wasn't gonna dwell over one girl, dammit. Best way to get over this hang up is to get back on the bike, so to speak. With lip gloss and flipping her hair up in a jaw this time, she's out the door and crossing campus.

White school buses with 'Eagle Heights' painted on the side in blue sit parked out by the gate. Boys in tucked in shirts and pressed pants mill about the outside of the cafeteria doors talking with Lebanon's girls until Thatcher comes around and shoos them inside. She hates these things and it makes Dina smirk as she crosses the threshold past her.

Their lunch tables are covered in blue table clothes in an attempt at dressing it up. Some crappy contemporary Christian pop is playing too loud. The audio was controlled by some aging teacher that probably couldn't hear anything anyway. Food sits uninvitingly in big heated vats. Maybe spaghetti. Principal Harvelle is talking with the Eagle Heights' head hauncho that she can't remember the name of.

"Hey, Jerk!" Hands encircle her from behind in a hug that lifts her off the ground.

"Hands!" Naomi calls briskly from the door.

"It's okay! This bitch- uh I mean _boy_ is my brother."

Naomi sighs long suffering but her attention is pulled away as a girl giggles from underneath a tall guy against the wall.

"You should really stop calling me bitch. It's emasculating."

"Stop acting like a bitch and I'll stop calling you one."

Sam rolls his eyes and gets her in a headlock. "So what's new?" He asks not letting go.

She fights and shoves him away, smoothing her hair. "Nothing much." She refuses to think of Cas. She will not think of Cas. "Thought you'd be hung up on Goldilocks."

"Hi!" Jess appears and Sam grins at Dina. "Sorry, just needed to go to the little girl's room."

Dina nods and makes a face at Sam when they walk off towards a table. Charlie walks in and makes a bee-line towards her. Dina stays put, letting her and she starts talking too fast before she's even completely to her.

"Look I'm super sorry if Dory screwed things up with you and Cas. Will you please please stop-"

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's something I needed to hear."

Charlie screws up her face in concern as Dorothy walks up to them. Looking between them she sighs. "Sorry."

Dina looks off at the happy groups of kids all around. The youngest allowed to come tonight were 9th graders. "Okay."

"We cool?"

"Sure," Dina shrugs, still aggravated despite her words.

When they part to go get food, Dina just stands back against the wall. She doesn't want to be here. Sam is busy with his girl, Charlie and Dory have each other, Cas is…

She spends a few minutes until she finds her sitting in a corner. Reading. She's in a black half-cardigan that stops a little below her breasts over a deep blue blouse and black skirt. That blue would look great with her eyes. She probably has matching stones in her ears and that stupid blue barrette. It's pointless to try but still Dina spends a few moments focusing on her trying to see the little blue clip in her hair. Cas looks up right at that moment and catches her.

Neither of them break away. For just a brief second, she considers walking over to her, even pushes off the wall but then Meg pulls up a chair next to her and Cas reluctantly turns to her. She's in a black dress, skin tight and smiling too much. It looks oily and ugly to Dina but that's probably just her mood. Meg follows Cas' gaze when she sneaks a peek her way, then she purposely throws her arm around her shoulders as she says something in her ear. Smiling with malice, she looks up and cocks her head at Dina.

Fuck it.

Dina starts surveying the room for opinions. Pamela's busy with that emo rocker guy she had some type of relationship with. Amanda's fun but clingy. She finally lands on Anna.

Anna was a willowy redhead that she'd been eyeing before Cas had dropped out of nowhere. She's talking to some beefy jock type but when Dina walks past them and smiles slowly before winking and continuing, Anna smiles back.

A few minutes later and she isn't thinking about Cas anymore. This was easy, she told herself. She didn't need anything else. Anna would make her feel wanted. For a little while at least. Anna liked kissing her and wouldn't freak out if… stop it, dammit!

Most of the teachers were preoccupied. Too many kids with out of control hormones. Too little of them spread thin. They didn't notice two girls in the back corner. Anna presses her into the wall and strokes her cheek.

"You like that I left that guy for you?"

"You know I do." Dina smirks, grabbing her ass to pull her even closer.

Anna hums happily and moves into kiss her once. "You want to get outta here?"

Instead of answering, Dina notices someone out of the corner of her eye. She turns her face away and sees… Cas. Standing there like a gorgeous little pissed off angel in blue and black. Her small hands bunching in the fabric at her sides. She was wearing the barrettes.

"Uh, hi." Dina says, not knowing what else to say. This was awkward.

Cas opens her mouth then closes it like she forgot what she wanted to say, finally settling on, "Hi."

Anna pushes back from Dina and turns her way too. "Hi. Do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something."

Cas straightens her back and says evenly, "I do." She shifts in place after she says it but doesn't back down. Where the hell was this coming from?

"Not into an audience, freak."

"Hey!" Dina was about to defend her before Anna tilts her head at her in annoyance. Instead she sighs and says, "Cas, just go. I'll talk to you later."

Cas looks down and Dina thinks she's going to walk away now but instead she reaches out to Dina's side and takes her hand. Cas pulls her as she moves backwards and Dina just goes with her without any hesitation, completely leaving Anna behind.

"Seriously?" Anna scoffs in angry disbelief.

Dina turns, still walking and holds up the index finger of her free hand. "Give me one minute. I'll literally be right back."

Cas leads her along towards the back through the kitchen. It's the first time she's ever done something this bold and her hand feels warm and perfect, her sleeve caught between their palms a little.

Cas lets go of her hand when they're outside in the night. They're at the back wall behind the building that faces a line of dark trees.

"Yes?" Dina asks to her back.

Turning, Cas blows out a breath and says, "I know why you're doing…_ that_ and I just wanted to tell you, well you don't have to."

Dina smiles a little bemused. Apparently, she didn't like seeing her kiss someone else. She couldn't help feeling satisfied by that. "Oh, I don't huh?"

"No. You don't." Cas tightens her jaw flicking her eyes up before watching her feet again. "I think with some time... Eventually I would possibly be able to..."

Dina tilts her head. "What? Want me?" Feeling all the hurt and anger bubble up inside her again, she steps into her personal space and says, "And what would you want me to do, Cas?"

She doesn't answer. Dina steps even closer and forces her chin up with two fingers. "To kiss you here?" She rubs a fingertip over her bottom lip. Then shifts her eyes down her body with a cocked eyebrow. "There?" When she looks up, Cas swallows nervously. "Everywhere?"

"I don't know. I just know, I hate seeing you with..."

"Oh so you don't want me but don't want anyone else to have me either? A little... what's the word? Covetous of you, ain't it?"

"Don't hurt yourself, Dina." Cas says it snootily but she's shaking a little.

"Look figure out your deal. In the meaning time, I'm going back inside."

"Why are you purposely making this hard?"

"It's not hard, Cas! It's easy. Or it should be. I don't want you to like work yourself up to wanting me. If you aren't into this, me, then just leave me the fuck alone so I can forget about you."

"Is that what you want?" she asks, voice sounding small.

Dina rubs her temples. "Goddamnit, you're too much. You're the one that spooks if someone implies we're together."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What do you think?" Cas just frowns at her and it sets Dina fuming. "You drive me crazy, dammit… with your stupid tights and pearls and you smell like freaking apricots and vanilla. What the fuck am I supposed-"

Cas grabs her face and mashes their lips together. It's too hard but perfect at the same time because it's the lips she wanted most.

Too soon, she pulls back to stare wide-eyed at Dina from about a foot away.

Licking her lips, Dina blinks at her. "What the hell was that?"

"A gesture."

Standing stock still for a moment, she considers before folding her arms and coyly looking away. "I'm not sure I understand."

Cas swallows and steps forward, checking Dina's face until she's too close to look at without crossing her eyes. She pauses just a gasp away then presses her lips to Dina's, softer this time, for only a heartbeat before pulling back an inch or two.

Running a finger down her cheek, Dina whispers, "Sorry, still not getting it…"

They breathe from too close, both waiting to see what Cas would do when a noise startles them. Dina grabs her by the hand and yanks her into the tree line.

Thatcher glares out into the darkness for several minutes. Cas is tense, watching her but Dina's busy staring at her profile. When the door finally closes, they're plunged back into the shadows and Cas turns to her, skin glowing and eyes looking crystal in the moonlight.

"God, you're so damn gorgeous." Dina says under her breath without even thinking about it.

Cas' eyebrows pinch and her mouth twists. She's seen that exact expression on her in class when she's trying to figure out a math problem.

She watches her own hand as she places it on Dina's shoulder, then cups her cheek.  
Dina stares straight ahead waiting for her but not going to help this time. It was up to her.

Finally Cas closes her eyes and moves forward.

It's sweet. Close-lipped but just that Cas is the one pressing into her for once makes her heartbeat hard like they're doing something far more explicit. She lets her kiss a few more seconds, leading in her way before burying a hand in those dark locks and pushing back. Cas sinks into her but still keeps her mouth closed. Dina licks over her bottom lip but she's still not getting it.

Smiling, Dina pulls back to mumble against her mouth. "Is this your first time kissing someone? Like really kissing?"

"Why?" she asks, sounding unsure. "Am I not doing it right?"

Dina kisses her again. "You're perfect." Giving her one more peck, she says, "Open your mouth a little this time."

"What?"

She gasps as Dina licks over her bottom lip and touches her tongue.

"Mmm," she hums to indicate that's what she meant.

Cas doesn't seem to know what to do with her tongue so Dina sucks on it gently and it makes her produce a surprised little moan that goes straight to inbetween her legs. Dina runs her fingers up her neck and through her short hair. Encouraging. Soothing. Maybe trying to calm herself down a little too because Cas' innocent little licks against her mouth and absent rubbing over her lower back was so freaking turning her on.

"Tell me you like this, Cas" Dina says, mouthing along her throat and nipping at her ear.

Breath coming in halting puffs, Cas tightens her hands on Dina's hips when she bites and sucks at that sensitive spot on her neck. She rubs her body along Cas', pushing her firmly against the tree.

"Tell me you want this."

Dina shifts so her knee slips between Cas' legs, at the same time turning her head to catch her lips again. She makes a helpless mmphf noise into her mouth and pushes her tongue eagerly against Dina's.

"I do," she eventually gasps into Dina's mouth when they pause for oxygen then makes a soft little moan when Dina tugs on her lip to bring her mouth close again. There's no overwhelming nervousness between them like she imagined there would be if Cas ever got to this point. Instead she returns every pressure with innocent exuberance that almost has her forgetting where they are and wanting more. Dina plays with the material at the bottom of her shirt before slowly sliding underneath and splaying fingers against the soft skin of her stomach.

Cas jerks back at the feel of fingers on bare skin but Dina just follows and kisses her harder. After another minute, Cas melts into her again. When Dina bites and sucks on her bottom lip, she shivers and hesitantly cups the back of her neck. Her little needy noises where going to kill her.

Eventually Cas starts to be the one pushing back into her mouth so Dina tentatively strokes back and forth at her side before moving her hand up until she feels the bottom of a satiny bra. She makes a quick pass over her tight nipple with a thumb.

Gasping, Cas grips her shoulders and opens her eyes, breaking away.

"Too much?" Dina pants next to her cheek, kissing her jaw.

"Pos-" she pauses to gasp. "Possibly." Her eyes are misted over and it does all kinds of things to her to see her like this.

Dina takes a small step back so she can re-catch her breath. She's pretty sure she has a dopey grin on her face. It's like she's half drunk on the good feelings of just kissing Cas. And being kissed by Cas.

But Cas can't seem to settle on where to look. First at Dina. Down to her shoes. At her. Back at the school. Then back to her again. She notices the state of her skirt, which is bunched up a little and wrinkled from having Dina's knee grinding against her. Quickly moving to fix it, she stutters, "Um, I'm sorry if I wasn't-"

"You were amazing," Dina says, holding her face to make her look up. "My fucking amazing little hellcat." She smirks with affection.

Cas licks her lips, smiling between one breath to the next. And Jesus, her lips were all puffy and pink from rubbing against hers. Before she can get sidetracked, Dina says, "You know you don't have to do this, right? I'll still be your friend but I need to know now." It was needy and insecure but she wanted to hear her say it.

She drops her hands and frowns at Cas' flush face. "Tell me what you want."

With all seriousness, Cas says, "I want to be friends,"

Dina's heart sinks. She'd pushed too hard.

Cas cups her cheeks to keep her in place. "And I want to do that." Even in the dark, she can see her blush "And hold hands and- and I don't want you to kiss anyone else."

Dina smiles, still with hesitancy. "Cas... What you're describing is a girlfriend."

They both breathe in the night air and wait for the other to speak. Finally Cas, chews on her lip and takes a small breathe. "Then that's what I want."

Dina quirks her lips in bemusement. Could they really do this?

"If you would want... that is. I mean..." She looks down and closes her eyes seemingly trying to calm herself. "I can't promise I won't... That I won't be…"

"It's ok. I want you. You're weird and awkward and cute and I so want all that. I haven't really done too much of the serious girlfriend thing but we could try. If you're saying you want to then..."

Cas leans forward and stops her mouth with a kiss. It's a surprise. She already seems to be getting more comfortable with taking that leap. Slowly, she rubs their swollen lips together with little slips of cautious tongue and at the end she even lightly bites Dina's lip before pulling back to open her eyes and smile. Maybe a little proud. Dina for her part is a ball of frustration but smiles back.

"I think I'm getting better."


End file.
